Ready
by spoffyumi
Summary: "It's so you can be ready for me when I get home from work," he had said. All Bucky could do was stare at the little box with the plug inside.


When Steve walked in after work, he looked tired. He was late, and the meal Bucky had cooked for them was drying out in the oven. The greeting he had called when he heard the door open went unanswered. Bucky watched Steve kick his shoes off at the door and hang up his leather jacket and scrape a hand through his hair before passing the entrance to the kitchen and going straight into the bathroom.

Just as well, Bucky thought. It gave him time to pull the chicken out of the oven and get everything on the table and ready.

"How was work?" Bucky asked quietly when Steve finally entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"It was a long day." Steve didn't even look at him.

Chewing on his lip, Bucky contemplated the situation.

On the one hand, it seemed like Steve needed some space. Bucky knew he himself needed quiet sometimes. A lot of times. He wanted to give Steve that same respect.

On the other hand, there was the gift Steve had given Bucky just last night.

"It's so you can be ready for me when I get home from work," he had said. All Bucky could do was stare at the little box with the plug inside. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it, but then, Steve was playing with his hair and they were having a post-coital cuddle.

"Ready?"

"You know. So we can have a quickie. You'll be all nice and stretched for me." This said with a kiss.

"Maybe," was Bucky's response.

"I'd like for you to wear it," Steve whispered in his ear. "Put it in a half hour before I get home."

Bucky had hummed something agreeable and noncommittal and set the gift aside. He thought about it long into the night, while Steve's snoring rumbled in his ears. Bucky liked foreplay. He liked fingering and rimming and everything else. Did Steve _not_ like those things? As far as doms went, Steve was exceedingly gentle, given everything Bucky had been through. He made decisions for Bucky only when Bucky was too overwhelmed to do it. His suggestions were quiet, and he never got angry if Bucky decided not to comply.

Steve didn't mention the plug in the morning, and it wasn't until Bucky was about to start cooking dinner that he considered it again. It wouldn't hurt to put it in and see how it felt. Who knew, maybe he would like it. Usually Steve knew what he would like.

The strange feeling of walking around with something shoved in his asshole didn't turn him on at first. He was too aware of it. Of course, he was used to being naked and lying down while Steve's fingers did the work. Walking around fully clothed while it was happened didn't seem right.

Once he got used to it, however, he started to realize that he was getting turned on. He imagined Steve coming home, and telling him he was ready, and Steve taking him right then and there. That fantasy turned him on even more. He was half-hard by the time dinner was ready.

Then he'd had to wait a half hour longer.

Sitting made it worse. Pacing didn't help. He considered taking it out, but he didn't want to lose his readiness.

Now, taking the seat beside Steve, Bucky had to bite down on his lip to keep from groaning. His dick was straining to be let out of his tight pants. He spooned food onto Steve's plate, then onto his own, and fidgeted in his seat.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Bucky asked.

Steve pushed the peas around on his plate. "Not really."

Bucky didn't know what to say. So he just started eating. He should have taken the damn plug out.

"What's wrong with you?" Steve asked him.

"Nothing," Bucky said automatically. He averted his eyes down to his plate. It was so hard not to be fearful, even when Steve had never hurt him.

"Buck." That gaze demanded no nonsense. "You're like a kid at school who needs to go to the bathroom. What's going on?"

Bucky swallowed. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought, standing up and walking over to Steve. He bent down, feeling the little bite of the plug as he did. "I'm ready for you," he whispered in Steve's ear.

He had wanted Steve to take his face and kiss him, but Steve didn't stop him as he stood back up.

"You're wearing it?" Steve asked.

There was no way to tell if he was excited or upset about it. "Yes," Bucky said.

"Good." Still no smile, although he thought he saw a gleam in Steve's eyes. "Sit back down and eat your dinner."

Unsure now of what that gleam meant, Bucky sat back down – gently, because _goddamn_ his cock was aching – and obediently forked some food into his mouth. Steve nodded his approval and returned to his meal as if completely unaware of how much Bucky craved his approval. Gripping his fork, Bucky had squeeze his eyes shut for a moment and tell his body _no, you cannot come right now_.

The torture continued bite after excruciating bite. Bucky's hand started to shake. He didn't understand how Steve could continue to calmly eat his meal. He kept glancing over. A few times he thought he saw a little quirk of the corner of Steve's mouth.

Then Steve wiped his mouth on his napkin. "All right, I think this has gone on long enough."

A whine escaped Bucky's throat. Was Steve really going to do this to him?

"Get over here," Steve said, pushing his chair away from the table.

With a rush of relief Bucky saw it written all over Steve's face. Bucky leapt from his chair and into Steve's lap. Once Bucky had moved from sucking on Steve's lips to tracing kisses along his jawline, Steve managed to say, "You _are_ ready, aren't you."

Bucky just latched onto Steve's neck. When Steve placed his hands on Bucky's ass and gently pulled him down into his lap, he moaned and then tensed himself, because he was more than ready.

"You know I love when you kiss me like this," Steve whispered in his ear.

He hummed agreement.

"But I'm gonna need you to stop."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and Bucky pulled away from Steve's neck to look at him, try to figure out what he meant. Steve had that look in his eye – the dark look, when his dilated pupils overtook the blue.

"Stand up and turn around. Put your hands on the table."

Bucky did what he was told without hesitation. He swallowed, looking down at Steve's half-eaten plate of food, waiting. Ready.

Steve's hands ran along the waistband of his pants, meeting in the front. Deftly the buttons came undone, and Bucky gasped as Steve jerked down his pants and boxers roughly, only as far as Steve needed to gain access to his backside. The front got caught up on his erection. Bucky moved to push himself free.

"Hands on the table," Steve said.

He complied.

Breathing hard, he waited. It seemed like Steve just wanted to look at him, because Steve did nothing for long seconds. More than once, Bucky almost turned around. He did not want Steve to have to correct him again.

Finally Steve moved his fingers between Bucky's cheeks, grasped the plug, and pulled it out. The sensation almost pained him – he was so stretched out he couldn't actually make his muscles contract.

During the time when he hadn't been touching Bucky, Steve must have been unzipping his own pants, because almost immediately his cock slid in with no resistance whatsoever. There wasn't even the nice friction which, in spite of any lubrication, made Steve's cock feel so big. The entire length was just suddenly inside of him, and he was lucky to have the table there to hold him up, because his knees went weak.

Steve commenced thrusting hard and fast, aided by the total lack of resistance. They had never had sex like this. Bucky was brought to his elbows and, after shoving the plates and dishes away, pressed his forehead to the wood and held himself back from the edge of coming. Steve held his hips firmly. Once Bucky had given all control of his remaining upright to the table, Steve only went harder. So hard Bucky wondered if his prostate could handle it all. It felt swollen, given how easily Steve was hitting it each time. Noises came from his throat without any awareness of what he might be saying, if there were even words involved. His own dick was aching, dripping, wetting the front of his pants. He wanted to touch himself, to make himself come because he didn't think he could take this anymore, but he didn't want Steve to tell him no, so he told himself no.

He wasn't in his right mind when Steve slowed down, drew himself in and out of Bucky with such excruciating exactitude that Bucky was just making tortured sounds.

Then Steve's body was pressed all along his backside, and those lips ruffled the hair hanging over his ears. "Now I'm ready too," he whispered. "Come for me, baby."


End file.
